List of Lupin III characters
This is a list of characters from the Lupin III Franchise Lupin's Gang Arsène Lupin III is the grandson of Arsène Lupin. He is the world's most wanted thief. Often in his adventures, he takes it upon himself and his gang to foil other criminals engaged in more serious crimes. He sometimes appears incompetent, but mostly as a charade to catch his opponents off guard. While he has been arrested and thrown in jail on a number of occasions, he has always managed to break out. He also has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time, such as in Castle of Cagliostro where his belt features many small gadgets. His infatuation with women, and Fujiko Mine in particular, is perhaps his biggest weakness, as it often lands him in undesirable situations. Daisuke Jigen is Lupin's marksman. He can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and shoots with amazing accuracy. He is often seen having a used cigarette clenched in between his teeth. He is also proficient in the use of many different firearms, such as machine guns, sniper rifles, and even a PTRS anti-tank rifle. In the opening of the PlayStation 2 video game, Treasure of the Sorcerer King, Jigen assembles his pistol from composite parts and fires a shot through a door with 100% accuracy before an enemy can finish turning the doorknob. Goemon Ishikawa XIII is the thirteenth generation of renegade samurai, beginning with the legendary figure . He has a sword called , meaning "iron-cutting sword", which can cut through almost anything. In one episode during the TV series Goemon admitted that his sword cannot cut konnyaku, which is a starch-based jelly made from roots, because the blade just gets stuck in it. The Zantetsuken is usually used to cut inanimate objects, which Goemon considers unworthy of his blade and often mutters his catchphrase "once again, I have cut a worthless object" after doing so. Objects cut by Zantetsuken will fall apart a couple of seconds after he sweeps through them with his blade. He is usually quiet and participates in Lupin's exploits less frequently than Jigen. Fujiko Mine is Lupin's love (or rather lust) interest. She is sometimes an associate in his schemes, sometimes a rival, knowing full well that his infatuation with her will mean that he will forgive her for double-crossing him at times. Fujiko is an extremely intelligent and crafty person and will use her feminine charms to get what she wants from any man. She is also an expert when it comes to firearms and even rivals Lupin when it comes to her burglary and disguise skills. She will also routinely make deals with Zenigata or Lupin's current enemy in an attempt to gain her freedom or to hopefully gain a piece of the loot he is after. While Lupin often knows Fujiko is only using him, she usually makes off with most or all of his loot. Police Inspector Zenigata , full name , also known as "Pops" is a police inspector working for the ICPO. He has made it his mission in life to arrest Lupin. Zenigata is based on a famous Japanese crime fighting character named Zenigata Heiji, best known for throwing coins as a weapon. Lupin and Zenigata appear to be the worst of enemies, but they are, in a manner of speaking, friends; in the television special Orders to Assassinate Lupin, Zenigata even teams up with Lupin after the chief of the ICPO takes him off the Lupin case. While usually portrayed as competent but slow at deductions in most of the anime, Zenigata's character in the manga is a very clever and crafty adversary to Lupin. References * Lupin III